1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to a security device for a steering wheel of an automobile.
2. RELATED PRIOR ART
A conventional security device for a steering wheel of an automobile is shown in FIG. 7. However, by such an arrangement, the security device is not available for steering wheels of different sizes. In addition, the user has to rotate the lever around a large angle to lock the steering wheel, so causing a great inconvenience in operation.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional security device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional security device for a steering wheel of an automobile.